Robo Scratch (OC)
by multi.fandom.plus.youtube
Summary: The story about my Creepy Pasta OC


Robo Scratch

MY Creepy Pasta OC

Info: Real name, Suzy Age, 6

Robo Scratch is a new Creepy Pasta in the Creepy Pasta family. She does some crazy stuff every now and then. The others find her cute or nice, but deep down shes insane and mean. When she gets angry, the only one who can calm her down is Slendy.

When shes angry, its towerd Jeff or Jane. The reason? Her real parents were killed by serial killers, and she doesnt know shes doing it. She puts a gun to there head and normally shoots and misses because some one saves them. Like BEN, who saves Jeff, and Masky, who saves Jane.

Anyway, her story.

Suzy was a genuis, a 6 year old genuis. She already graduated high school and atended a local collage. Her adopted parents told her "GET ALL A'S OR YOUR IN TROUBLE!" every day. This was when she got into Anime. She got all A's ecept in one class, Spanish. She took another Spanish class so she could remeber it better. That was a bad idea.

When her parents found out about this B, she was in trouble. Her parents had already made her go slightly insane, so this was not good at all. Her mom, a very stroung women, and her dad, a very weak man, grabbed her. Her mom grabbed her left arm and her dad her right pointer finger. They pulled them.

"YOUR GONNA RIP MY ARM OF!" Suzy was screaming "LET GO!"

"I WILL NOT!" Her mom was screaming and pulling her one way and her dad another "YOUR NOT THAT SMART NOW ARE YOU!"

POP! Her arm was now out of socket.

"OW!" Suzy fell to the ground

Her mom and dad happy, Suzy ran up stairs into her room. She poped it back in place. She winced at the pain. She decided to draw something to get her mind off this B. Then something inside her snapped. She pulled out the paper and pencil and drew weapons.

She then had an idea! she grabbed a ton of metal she had for a school project and her book bag. She made metal arms come out of her bookbag. They could hold things, give her items, and lift her to be 3 times her hight of 3'2.

She filled her bag with a first ade kit, extra clothes, and some of her favriot things. She went down stairs to face her parents.

"ARE YOU OK, PRINCESS?" her dad yled angry while grabbing her finger once again

"YEAH!" her mom grabbed her arm "What about your LITTLE ARM?"

Both pulled her very hard.

RIPPPP~!

Off with her arm and finger. She was now in the kitchen, where the gun was hidden. She grabbed it as her parents stood up. She pointed it at them, then, BANG BANG! she shot them in the throut. They fell to the floor and her 4 siblings came down stairs and were shot too. She wasnt taking a chance so she grabbed the clever and took it to each head.

She cleaned that of and stuck it in her bag along with the gun and extra bullets. She was leaving and relized she needs her arm, grabbed it and forgot her unneeded finger. She ran outside to find a real sword, dagger, bow, and boomarang. She put that in her bag and put an earpiece in. She could now control her bookbag.

She heard police cars and ran to the woods. She entered and tripped. The skin on her knee came off along with what was around her eye. What to sew back first. She put her arm back so she could fix her eye, but before that, her eye came out of socket and detached to land in her lap. Her eye now unuseable was put back in and the skin was sewn back on. Then she noticed that the skin around her knee was gone.

"I have to use cloth." She thought outloud "From my hoodie i guess"

She then had sewn cloth on her knee and decided to keep going. So she ran and ran. By then it was midnight. She saw someone. He had a bloody knife.

She was ready to attack who she thought killed her parents. She grew to 9'5 using her bag, and ran with a sword and gun. This was Jeff staring at a child who didnt know what she was doing. She shot at him and BEN pushed Jeff to the ground.

Suzy then fell to the ground, unable to move. She was barly audable when she said:

"Help... Me please!" She cried "I... Need you... To... H-Help!"

Jeff walked over and bent down, his face scaring the young one.

"AH!" She was scared "N-Never Mind! Go... Away please!"

BEN nelt down next to her to lift her, "Its ok, we wont hurt you." BEN picked her up and carried her inside

"Slendy!" Jeff yelled "We have another friend!"

A tall man apered from thin air. He had no face.

"AH!" Suzy was terrorfied, moved her arms around BEN's neck

"WHO ARE YOU?" She asumed this was Slendy

"S-Suzy."

Jeff then told Slendy what had happend and he aloud her to stay, naming her Robo Scratch. BEN and Jeff took her to meet the rest of them, then her room. Thats what leads us to where we are now.

THE END


End file.
